bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bachelorette (Season 8)
The 8th season of The Bachelorette premiered on May 14, 2012. The season featured 26-year-old Emily Maynard, a children's hospital event planner. Maynard was chosen by Brad Womack in the 15th season of The Bachelor, but they split after the show. Maynard is the second former Bachelor winner to star in The Bachelorette since Jennifer Schefft in the 3rd season. She ultimately chose Jef Holm and accepted his proposal. Production The season was filmed in Maynard's hometown of Charlotte, North Carolina, where she and her daughter Ricki Hendrick live (along with the child's paternal grandfather; the child's father died before she was born), rather than Los Angeles, marking this as the first time a show in The Bachelor franchise has taken place in the Southern United States and also the second time one has been filmed on the East Coast since New York City in season three. Contestants The season began with 25 contestants. Jef (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Jef Holm 27 St. George, Utah Entrepreneur Winner Arie (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Arie Luyendyk Jr. 30 Scottsdale, Arizona Race Car Driver Runner-up Sean (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Sean Lowe 28 Dallas, Texas Insurance Agent Eliminated in week 9 Chris (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Chris Bukowski 25 Chicago, Illinois Corporate Sales Director Eliminated in week 8 John (Bachelorette 8).jpg|John Wolfner 30 St. Louis, Missouri Data Destruction Specialist Eliminated in week 7 Doug (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Doug Clerget 33 Tacoma, Washington Single Dad/Real Estate Agent Eliminated in week 7 Ryan (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Ryan Bowers 31 Evans, Georgia Pro Sports Trainer Eliminated in week 6 Travis (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Travis Pope 30 Madison, Mississippi Advertising Sales Representative Eliminated in week 6 Alejandro (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Alejandro Velez 25 San Francisco, California Mushroom Farmer Eliminated in week 5 Kalon (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Kalon McMahon 27 Houston, Texas Luxury Brand Consultant Eliminated in week 5 Charlie (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Charlie Grogan 32 Worcester, Massachusetts Recruiter Eliminated in week 4 Michael (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Michael Nance †''' 26 Austin, Texas Rehab Counselor Eliminated in week 4 Nathan (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Nathan Baake 25 Casa Grande, Arizona Accountant Eliminated in week 4 Stevie (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Stevie Alberino 26 Monroe Township, New Jersey Party M.C. Eliminated in week 3 Alessandro (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Alessandro Goulart 30 Saint Paul, Minnesota Grain Merchant Eliminated in week 3 Tony (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Tony Pieper 31 Beaverton, Oregon Single Dad/Lumber Trader Eliminated in week 3 Aaron (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Aaron Martell 36 North Sydney, Nova Scotia Biology Teacher Eliminated in week 2 Kyle (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Kyle Dillon 29 Long Beach, California Financial Adviser Eliminated in week 2 Joe (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Joe Gendreau 27 Orlando, Florida Field Energy Adviser Eliminated in week 2 Brent (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Brent Richter 41 Midland, Texas Single Dad/Technology Salesman Eliminated in week 1 David (Bachelorette 8).jpg|David Homyk 33 Charlottesville, Virginia Singer/Songwriter Eliminated in week 1 Jackson (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Jackson Longnecker 29 Lockport, Illinois Fitness Model Eliminated in week 1 Jean-Paul (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Jean-Paul LaCount 35 Moraga, California Marine Biologist Eliminated in week 1 Lerone (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Lerone Anu 29 Laguna Beach, California Real Estate Consultant Eliminated in week 1 Randy (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Randy Lee Woyak 30 Oak Creek, Wisconsin Marketing Manager Eliminated in week 1 '''NOTES †'Michael died on May 29, 2017, caused by an accidental multiple drug toxicity. Future appearances Finalists Chris Bukowski, Kalon McMahon, and Tony Pieper returned in the 3rd season of ''Bachelor Pad. Bukowski finished in 3rd/4th, McMahon in 9th/10th, and Pieper in 7th/8th. Third place finalist Sean Lowe was chosen as the bachelor for the 17th season of The Bachelor, over runner-up Arie Luyendyk Jr. and The Bachelorette season 6 winner Roberto Martinez. Bukowski crashed the 10th season of The Bachelorette on night one, but bachelorette Andi Dorfman decided she didn't want to meet him. Bukowski and McMahon then returned on the 1st season of Bachelor in Paradise. Bukowski quit in 20th/21st, while McMahon was eliminated in 17th/18th. Bukowski returned yet again for the fourth time on the 2nd season of Bachelor in Paradise but quit the same week he came to paradise in 22nd place. He then announced that he would retire from the bachelor franchise and this would be his last appearance. In September 2017, Arie Luyendyk Jr. was chosen as the bachelor for the show's 22nd season. Bukowski returned yet again for the fifth time on the 6th season of Bachelor in Paradise. Call-Out Order '''NOTES *Episode 6 featured a non-elimination bottom two in which John and Doug were made safe after Ryan and Travis eliminated early in that episode. Episodes Where are they now? She ultimately chose Jef Holm and accepted his proposal. Maynard and Holm ended their relationship in October 2012. Holm is currently in a relationship. In June 2014, Maynard married Tyler Johnson, whom she met at church. They have a son, Jennings Tyler, born on July 16, 2015. They welcomed a second son, Gibson Kyle, on September 16, 2016. On August 29, 2017, they announced that they are expecting their third child in a few weeks. Their third son, Gatlin Avery, was born on November 12, 2017. Sean Lowe is married to Catherine whom he met on his season of The Bachelor. On December 8, 2015, the Lowe's announced via Instagram that they are expecting their first child. On July 2, 2016, they couple welcomed their son, Samuel Thomas. On November 3, 2017, they announced that they are expecting their second child. Their second son, Isaiah Hendrix, was born on May 18, 2018. They are currently expecting their third child. Michael Nance passed away from a suspected overdose on May 29, 2017. He was 31-years-old. On September 7, 2017, Arie Luyendyk Jr. was announced as the Bachelor for the 22nd season of The Bachelor. His season began on January 1, 2018. He proposed to Becca Kufrin, but broke off the engagement in order to propose to runner-up Lauren Burnham. The Ring The Ring - Season 8.jpg|Emily said yes to Jef Holm - and a Neil Lane engagement ring, this one featuring an emerald-cut center stone. Category:The Bachelorette seasons